FUEGO Y HIELO
by Lucy Mellark O'Shea
Summary: Una canción cambió todo en la vida de Peeta. Un acto le dio las esperanzas a Katniss para seguir luchando en el peor momento de su vida. Una competencia de escuela unió de forma definitiva la vida de ambos chicos. Ahora ambos deberán luchar por sobrevivir juntos en los Juegos del Poder. Este fic participa del "Reto ¡Elige a tu personaje!" del foro HEFDLP. Dedicado a Gae Queen.
1. SUMMARY

_**Disclaimers: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Este fic participa en el "Reto: ¡Elige a tu personaje!". Del foro "Hasta el Final de la Pradera". Dedicado a Gae Queen.**_

* * *

 **FUEGO Y HIELO**

* * *

 **SUMMARY**

* * *

Una canción cambió todo en la vida de Peeta.

Un simple acto le dio las esperanzas a Katniss para seguir luchando en el peor momento de su vida.

Una competencia de escuela unió de forma definitiva la vida de ambos chicos. Les dio la oportunidad de en encontrar la felicidad y el amor el uno en el otro.

Y ahora ambos deberán luchar sobrevivir y protegerse ante todo y todos en Los Juegos del Poder.

Los Juegos del Poder es una competencia que se realiza anualmente y en la que participan un hombre y una mujer de cada uno de los doce distritos, como castigo por la rebelión de los de los mismos contra el Capitolio durante los Días Oscuros, hace setenta y cuatro años. Cada persona es seleccionada durante la Cosecha y será llamada "tributo".

Cada tributo tiene capacidades, poderes especiales y únicos.

¿Cuál será más fuerte? ¿Quién prevalecerá?

Sólo un tributo puede sobrevivir, el cual será nombrado vencedor y disfrutará de una vida de privilegios y comodidades.

Pero dicen que el hielo y el fuego son igual de poderosos. Dos fuerzas tan poderosas unidas ¿Qué daño serían capaces de causar?

* * *

 **A/N: ¡Hola lectores! Este es una nueva historia. La idea salió de la cabeza de Gae Queen. Me está resultado muy difícil, de verdad es un verdadero reto, porque realmente no estoy familiarizada con esta clase de historias, sólo veo películas y si leo libros, puede ser que algunos personajes tengan poderes, pero no estoy familiarizada con libros puramente de control de elementos y este tipo de cosas. Espero publicar el one-shot terminado a tiempo, sino tenme paciencia porque realmente no me gustaría darte a ti Gae, algo que apestara a basura, por mi poco conocimiento en la temática. Seguiré viendo películas y vídeos, para ver que sale al final. Mi idea será conservar la temática los Trágicos Amantes, pero hacerlo real. Peeta manipularía el hielo, y Katniss el fuego. Serían un equipo y causarían el mismo impacto que causaron en la historia original, basándome de cierta manera en el poema "Fuego y Hielo" de Robert Frost. Si no lo han leído es este:**

* * *

" _ **Unos dicen que el mundo terminará en fuego,**_

 _ **Otros dicen que en hielo.**_

 _ **Por lo que he gustado del deseo,**_

 _ **Estoy con los partidarios del fuego.**_

 _ **Pero si tuviera que sucumbir dos veces,**_

 _ **Creo saber bastante acerca del odio**_

 _ **Como para decir que en la destrucción el hielo**_

 _ **También es poderoso**_

 _ **Y bastaría."**_

* * *

 **Repito Gae, estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo, espero que salga bien y que el resultado sea de tu agrado. Creo que una parte de lo llevo escrito será como una especie que prefacio, y luego entraré en los juegos, en un capítulo único, no sé qué tan largo me quede de todos modos. Por ahora te dejo el SUMMARY.**

 **Saludos,**

 **Lucy.**


	2. PREFACIO

**Disclaimers: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Este fic participa en el "Reto: ¡Elige a tu personaje!". Del foro "Hasta el Final de la Pradera". Dedicado a Gae Queen.**

* * *

 **"FUEGO Y HIELO"**

* * *

 **PREFACIO**

* * *

Me encuentro con Madge en la entrada de la escuela, ella me saluda con una sonrisa. Ambas somos amigas desde los cinco años.

-¿Estas preparada para hoy? –Me pregunta y yo no consigo recordar a que se refiere.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿No lo recuerdas? –Madge parece sorprendida por mi respuesta. –Las competiciones.

-Oh, eso. –Le respondo. –Me había olvidado por completo.

-Papá dice que han invitado a algunos de los Vencedores de los Juegos del Poder. Van enseñarnos algunas cosas antes, para perfeccionar nuestros talentos, aclararnos dudas, contarnos sobre sus experiencias en los juegos y como ganaron.

-Que emocionante. –Espero que se pueda notar el sarcasmo en mi voz.

-Bueno, Katniss, ya sabes no es algo que podamos evitar.

-Lo sé. –Suspiro. -¿Vamos adentro?

Madge me dedica una pequeña sonrisa y se encamina hacia dentro, yo le sigo los pasos.

Al llegar al aula, veo que no haya nadie excepto él. Peeta Mellark el chico que un año atrás, me lanzó los dos panes que salvaron la vida de mí y mi familia. Jamás le agradecí lo que hizo por mí. No soy sociable. La única chica con la que hablo es Madge. Él nunca se ha acercado a mí, aunque desde pequeño siempre que lo encuentro mirándome el desvía la mirada. No entiendo el motivo. Madge dice que gusta de mí, pero lo creo imposible. Ningún comerciante se enamora de alguien de la Veta, creo que la historia de mis padres es una excepción. Porque en la mayoría de los casos no se mezclan. De hecho, la madre del chico me odia. Esa bruja jamás dejaría que alguien de su sangre se uniera a alguien de La Veta, menos si es de mi familia. No sé qué historia hay detrás de ese odio, y la verdad no me interesa saberlo.

Madge y yo pasamos por su lado para sentarnos en nuestro lugar habitual, me llama la atención verlo tan concentrado en una hoja. El recién parece habernos notado, porque levanta la vista y nos ve sorprendido, cuando se da cuenta que estoy yo, creo que se ruboriza. Nos dedica una pequeña sonrisa y baja la mirada. Siempre sucede lo mismo.

Rápidamente Peeta cierra el cuaderno y lo único que alcanzo a distinguir es el paisaje del bosque. Me llama la atención, ¿Por qué estaría dibujando el bosque con tanto detalle? Yo y mi padre éramos las únicas personas que salíamos del distrito ilegalmente para sobrevivir. Siento el impulso de preguntarle pero me arrepiento. No es el lugar, ni momento, tampoco me parece bien hablarle cuando solemos ignorarnos.

Para cuando el aula se llena y el profesor ingresa junto, a otro hombre vestido de blanco. Mi corazón se acelera. Estas son las personas raras que vienen a vernos.

Cada cierto tiempo se hacen competencias especiales.

El Capitolio periódicamente necesita tener un control de nuestras habilidades, porque en base a eso, somos elegidos para ir a los Juegos del Poder.

Claro se realiza un sorteo, pero al Capitolio no le parece interesante tener diez tributos con la misma habilidad en una misma arena. Jamás se sabe en que se basa esa pre selección, pero si quedas pre seleccionado y sin que tú lo sepas, hay grandes posibilidades de que tu papeleta vaya a parar en manos de los escoltas de los distritos. Pueden presentarse voluntario de todos modos, algo que el Doce no se hace desde hace décadas.

Cada dos años, se llevan a cabo estas competencias, participan alumnos de diez a dieciocho años. Los menores de diez están excluidos, porque no los consideran con la experiencia suficiente como para controlar sus poderes o habilidades. Y una vez que participas quedas inscripto para que a los doce años te conviertas en un posible participante de los Juegos del Poder.

Yo manipulo el fuego, en la primera competencia no destaqué mucho, pero era normal, era mi primer año. Madge manipula el agua. Al principio le costó pero luego se fue acostumbrando, practicando y desarrollando su habilidad. Y ahora realmente se destaca entre los demás.

El hombre se presenta como Plutarch Heavensbee. Miro a Madge de reojo y ella niega con la cabeza. No lo conoce. Él nos cuenta que es uno de los tantos Vigilantes que vino al distrito para observar el entrenamiento y las competencias de todos los alumnos. Luego nos dice que nos separará en parejas de dos o tres personas.

Para mi mala suerte, empareja a mi mejor amiga con otra compañera comerciante, de la cual no sé el nombre. Cuando me nombra, me pongo nerviosa y espero a que digan con quien me tocará estar estos días, espero que sea alguien de La Veta, porque jamás hablo con los demás.

-Katniss Everdeen… y Peeta Mellark.

No sé si eso es bueno o malo. Nunca he hablado con él a pesar de lo que hizo por mí. Siento que mi corazón se acelera de los nervios. Mientras pienso que por varios días estaré obligada a convivir con él y hablar.

Giro a mirarlo y lo encuentro con su vista puesta en mí. Parece sorprendido, pero hay algo en su mirada, en sus ojos azules claros, que me hace pensar que la idea de pasar tiempo conmigo no le desagrada. De hecho me sonríe amablemente, de una manera muy dulce, que me produce una sensación extraña en mi cuerpo a la que no le encuentro explicación, pero que me hace sentir segura y algo más a lo que no le encuentro palabras.

Me ruborizo inconscientemente, mientras sonrío y aparto la mirada para volverla al frente, pensando que no será tan malo pasar tiempo con él, o eso creo.


	3. CAPÍTULO 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Este fic participa en el "Reto: ¡Elige a tu personaje!". Del foro "Hasta el Final de la Pradera". Dedicado a Gae Queen.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1: PRESENTACIÓN OFICIAL**

* * *

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Nuestro profesor nos dice que podemos juntarnos con nuestras parejas, luego de que las actividades a realizar sean explicadas. Madge se va y no me agrada. Nosotras siempre hacemos todos juntas, salvo que nos indiquen lo contrario.

Pero lo que preocupa realmente, es que le voy a decir a Peeta, cuando lo tenga a mi lado.

 _ **Hola Peeta, soy Katniss, lamento que nunca nos hayamos presentado formalmente. Nunca me atreví a acercarme a ti y quería agradecerte por…**_

 _No, eso sonaba mal._

¿Cómo le hablaría sin incomodarme? ¿Él me respondería? ¿Me sonreiría? ¿Me diría la razón por la que me lanzó esos panes? Porque, hasta el día de hoy eso es un misterio para mí.

-Mmm… –Escucho un sonido a mi lado. –Katniss. –Murmura él. Peeta. Es imposible no reconocer su voz, la cual suena vacilante, como si de repente sintiera vergüenza.

Cuando levanto la mirada, lo veo ruborizado. Es extraño viniendo de un chico Hielo. Su poder es excepcional y único. No muchos lo tienen. Sostiene su cuaderno sobre su pecho con cierta timidez, eso hace ver más adorable. Me sonríe tiernamente.

-Hola, Peeta. –Digo después de unos segundos.

* * *

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

Debo trabajar varios días con Katniss y eso me hace experimentar emociones encontradas.

La amo desde que tengo uso de razón, pero nunca me atreví a dirigirle nada más que saludos, sonrisas y miradas tímidas.

Ahora será diferente.

No sé como conseguiré expresarme frente a ella. Todos dicen que soy bueno con las palabras, pero cuando se trata de Katniss, la vergüenza y miedo me paralizan y hacen que cualquier posible acercamiento a ella, se vaya por la borda.

Me detengo a su lado y la observo mirando para el frente pensativa y preocupada. No entiendo el motivo, pero deseo poder borrar esa expresión de preocupación de su rostro.

-Mmm…

Mi mente se queda en blanco.

 _¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué hago?_

Hace unos minutos cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, luego de saber con quién nos tocaba formar un equipo, le sonreí y ella se ruborizó mientras una pequeña sonrisa involuntaria, se formó en su rostro. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, y por primera vez sentí la esperanza crecer en mí.

-Katniss. –Intento ocultar mis nervios sin éxito.

Cuando me mira, sus ojos grises oscuros se clavan en los míos, tienen una tonalidad rojiza cerca del centro. Sin embargo cuando está usando plenamente su poder, sus ojos encienden como pequeñas llamas. Muchos pueden tenerle miedo a los Fuego, tienen mala fama por lo general, pero yo la admiro y acepto tal cual es.

Ella no es como el resto, es inocente, generalmente tranquila y al mismo tiempo, transmite fuerza, determinación y demuestra tener un gran domino del fuego único para alguien de su edad. Con frecuencia temo que eso le juegue en contra en las cosechas. Siento miedo de que los Vigilantes tomen nota de su poder, y ella tenga más posibilidades de ser escogida. Al Capitolio le gusta que los juegos sean interesantes.

Siento el calor ascender por mi cuerpo e instalarse en mis mejillas, habitualmente frías y sé que me debo haber ruborizado. Trato de tranquilizarme y dedicarle una sonrisa.

-Hola, Peeta. –Me contesta por primera vez. Luce igual que yo, pero me devuelve una sonrisa adorable, dejándome sin respiración. Ella corre la silla que acaba de abandonar su amiga y yo doy una vuelta y me siento a su lado. –Llegaste más temprano hoy. –Dice como si nada, como si no supiera de que hablar.

-Sí, es que hubo problemas en casa y decidimos salir más temprano con mis hermanos. –Confieso.

La verdad, es que mis padres estaban discutiendo muy mal, y mi hermano mayor que al parecer era el único que sabía lo que pasaba, nos obligó a arreglarnos rápido y salir de la casa antes de que las cosas empeoraran. Él siempre nos protege, porque sabe, que una vez que nuestra madre pelea con papá, luego se las agarra contra nosotros, sus propios hijos. Y eso es algo que preferimos evitar.

Dejo el cuaderno en la mesa y recuerdo cuando Katniss y Madge me descubrieron dibujando y yo lo cerré ocultando el dibujo. Recuerdo la expresión de intriga de Katniss, la misma que tiene ahora mismo, pero intenta disimular.

-Llegamos casi una hora antes. –Agrego.

-Eso es mucho. –Comenta observándome.

Me encojo de hombros, quitándole importancia. Era mejor que estar en casa.

-No, si encuentras con qué entretenerte.

Hay cierta tensión entre nosotros, nunca hemos hablado tanto.

-¿Dibujabas? –Parece no poder evitar la pregunta.

-Sí. –Respondo.

-Supongo que ese entretenimiento es suficiente para… no aburrirte. –Me mira y se quiere preguntarme algo más.

-¿Qué… pasa?

-Nada.

Mira de reojo el cuaderno un segundo. ¿Ella lo vio? ¿Vio que la dibujé a ella en medio del bosque con un arco y una flecha en mano?

¿Cómo voy a explicarle que desde hace un año suelo ir al bosque para mejorar mis habilidades sin herir a nadie? ¿Y que algunas veces la observo a la distancia, cuando la encuentro por casualidad? Ella no me ve, porque me quedo quieto en algún lugar escondido, y no me atrevo a acercarme.

El bosque es el verdadero hogar de Katniss. Sé que iba con su padre y que él le enseñó a cazar y poner trampas; también le enseñó a controlar su poder, porque según mi padre él tenía el mismo. Pero desde que murió, ella siempre va sola.

La he visto pocas veces. Mis tiempos libres en la panadería no coinciden con los horarios en los que ella está en el bosque. Algunas veces casi me descubrió, pero asociaba el sonido a otras cosas, o se convencía de que era su imaginación y seguía de largo.

Plutarch se sienta en una de las dos sillas que están en el escritorio y manda a silencio a todos los alumnos. Nos pide que nos presentemos.

Es lo de siempre. Decir nuestros nombres, nuestra edad, y los poderes o habilidades que tenemos, que pueden ir desde control mental, manejo de elementos, como yo y Katniss; o una fuerza sobrehumana; o muchos más; y en qué nivel estamos.

Esta es una escuela exclusiva para personas con una genética especial y única. No nos mezclamos con las personas normales, pero desde hace setenta años todos saben de nuestra existencia gracias a la guerra que los distritos perdieron en los Días Oscuros y desde entonces el Capitolio nos manda a los Juegos como castigo a lo que nuestros antepasados hicieron, con el objetivo de deshacerse de tantas personas de nuestra especie como sea posible en un ámbito como dicen ellos: "legal". Con frecuencia pienso que ser especiales es una gran desventaja para nosotros. Lamentablemente, esto nos lleva a nuestra extinción.

Katniss hace muecas extrañas a mi lado. Esta situación es desagradable, pero es obligatoria.

Luego de la presentación, nos piden hacer un trabajo escrito con nuestras parejas, que debemos entregar, para luego discutir sobre los temas tratados en el mismo. Consiste en la historia y datos básicos o avanzados que todos deberíamos saber.

Según el Vigilante del Capitolio, tenemos toda la mañana para trabajar. Y en la tarde nos llevarán a distintos sectores de la pradera, o en la sala de entrenamientos, todo teniendo en cuenta cuales son nuestros poderes, y si nos conviene un espacio cerrado o abierto, ya que algunos de nosotros podemos causar graves daños si no tenemos un buen control de nuestros poderes.

Llega el mediodía y debemos almorzar, antes de cambiar de área e irnos a la sala de entrenamiento donde nos separarán. Durante todas esas horas un poco del temor que sentí al acercarme a Katniss, fue desapareciendo, y pude disfrutar de su compañía, de nuestra amena charla mientras compartimos nuestras visiones y conocimientos sobre el trabajo. Katniss se comportó como de costumbre, de perfil bajo, tranquilo y con timidez. Aunque si la molestan, puede convertirse en el peor enemigo. Ella jamás se junta con nadie que no sea Madge, no sé porque le incomoda la compañía de otras personas. Entiendo que se mantenga alejada de los hijos de comerciantes, pero ni siquiera es cercana a los chicos de La Veta.

A medida que pasan las horas, me voy convenciendo de que eso cambiará. Tal vez, con el paso de los meses ella podrá considerarme un amigo. Debo intentarlo.

La clase acaba finalmente, veo a Katniss tomando nota rápidamente antes de que el profesor borre el pizarrón, mientras todos están saliendo. Su letra es hermosa y prolija.

-Déjalo, Katniss. –Le digo. Se siente tan bien pronunciar su nombre. –Yo te paso mis apuntes, para que lo escribas con más calma en el almuerzo.

Katniss levanta la mirada y me observa haciendo que mi corazón empiece a latir desesperadamente.

-¿En serio? –Pregunta incrédula.

-Sí. Toma… -Le paso el cuaderno en el que estaba escribiendo y cuando ella lo agarra nuestras manos se rozan.

Su piel parece arder, yo mantengo bajo control mi poder, porque temo hacerle daño. El poder del fuego y el hielo, son como dos polos opuestos, igual de poderosos dependiendo de quién los posea. Si quisiera, yo podría congelar cualquier cosa en segundos con sólo tocarla, incluso a Katniss. Y ella podría quemarme vivo si no pongo resistencia. Aun así, siento como si una corriente eléctrica nos atravesará a ambos con ese roce. Lo puedo ver en la forma en que ella tiembla.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te hice daño? Yo… –Empiezo a disculparme pero ella niega con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien. Tus manos son muy frías… -Comenta.

-Las tuyas muy calientes. –Respondo con una sonrisa. -¿Jamás tocaste a un hielo?

-¿Cuenta tu padre? –Pregunta y yo me río.

-Supongo que sí, pero él siempre utiliza guantes gruesos para atender. No creo que hayas sentido tanto.

Katniss siempre le lleva ardillas a mi padre en los momentos que mi madre no está, y él le paga con varias cosas que vendemos en la panadería. Cuando él la cocina y la mezcla en los pucheros y sopas, no puedo evitar sentir más aprecio por ella, porque de lo contrario, siempre comemos las sobras de la panadería o sopas. Lo que nos trae Katniss del bosque es lo único que hace más agradables las comidas.

-Es verdad, entonces, tú eres el primero.

 _Y yo quiero ser el primero y el único en tu vida._ Deseo decirlo en voz alta, pero, sé que no puedo.

-Gracias… –Me dice. No entiendo que me he perdido. –Por los apuntes… y…

No sabe como continuar ¿quiere agradecerme sobre lo que hice un año atrás?

-No es nada. –Respondo, sabiendo que un tema incomodo para ella, puedo imaginar el motivo, ella debe odiar el recordar que hace poco más de un año murió su padre.

-¿Peeta? ¿No vienes con nosotros? –Escucho una voz a mis espaldas. Es Luke.

Miro hacia atrás y veo a mis amigos, esperándome en la puerta.

-No. –Respondo en voz alta para que me escuchen.

-Ve, Peeta. Te entregaré esto cuando nos veamos nuevamente. –Miro nuevamente a Katniss, quien me observa apacible. –Yo estaré con Madge.

Me debato internamente. Muero por estar más tiempo con ella, pero por otro lado, creo que necesito un tiempo lejos, para pensar que hacer. Necesito un plan y me cuesta pensar estando cerca de ella.

-Está bien. –Me rindo. –Nos vemos en un rato.

Le dedico una sonrisa amable y me pongo de pie. Luego me doy vuelta siendo consciente que la mirada de Katniss, me sigue mientras me alejo junto a mis amigos.

-La chica que te gusta ¿eh? –Me dice Luke al oído mientras caminamos por los pasillos.

-No sé de que hablas. –Digo indiferente.

-Oh, vamos. No somos ciegos, sabemos que la chica que estás enamorado de esa chica. Y ahora que te toca trabajar con ella, debes sentirte muy feliz.

¿Y qué hay con eso? –Me giro a verlo molesto, porque por el tono de su voz, no me gusta lo que insinúa.

-Es una pobretona, tu madre no lo aceptará. –Se encoge de hombros con burla. Con Luke no nos llevamos bien, y siempre tenemos nuestros cruces. Pero es amigo de varios del grupo y yo trato de ignorarlo.

-No veo a mi madre aquí.

-Deberías olvidarte de ella. No te conviene.

-Haz de tu vida lo que quieras, Luke. A mí déjame en paz. Yo no me meto en tus asuntos.

-Ya dejen de discutir. –Nos grita Cato. Mi mejor amigo. Él siempre me apoya. –Te doy la razón Luke en algún punto… No está bien visto que eso suceda, pero no es algo que Peeta pueda controlar, son sus sentimientos. Todos te agradeceríamos que lo dejaras tranquilo. Es su vida, no te metas.

-Tienes razón. Si quiere vivir en La Veta es su problema.

-¡LUKE! –Le vuelve a advertir Cato.

Yo doy la vuelta y me voy para el lado contrario, antes de hacer algo estúpido como congelarlo, ya que, eso me llevaría a una posible expulsión de la escuela.

-¡PEETA!

Él corre tras de mí y me toma. Estoy perdiendo el control y él lo nota. Porque aparta la mano y me sonríe comprensivo. Tal vez lo hubiera afectado si no fuera hielo al igual que yo.

-Lo siento, Cato. No puedo estar cerca de él ahora. Podría hacerle daño a cualquiera.

-Entiendo. No lo escuches. Sabes que lo tolero tanto como tú. Si no fuera por Marvel y Glimmer ni siquiera estaría en el grupo.

-Lo sé, intento tolerarlo… pero resulta difícil cuando no para de atacarme.

-Está bien. Vamos para otro lado. Debes relajarte. O de verdad le harás daño a alguien. ¿No querrás que Katniss sea la victima?

Niego con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que no.

Nos vamos al patio y nos sentamos bajo un árbol. El cielo está despejado y corre una suave brisa fresca. Mientras comemos nuestros almuerzos, los cuales a pesar de que seamos de la zona comerciante, son muy limitados.

-Ya puedes hablar.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Bueno… es la primera vez que estas con Katniss tan cerca. No creo que no tengas nada para contar.

Tiene razón. Tengo mucho para contar y no hay muchas personas a las que pueda decírselo. Se lo cuento todo, lo que hablamos, hicimos y lo afortunado que me sentí por primera vez en mi vida.

-¿Y entonces que harás? –Me pregunta.

-Aprovecharé cada segundo a su lado esta semana y luego…

-¿La invitaras a salir? –Me interrumpe sonriendo.

-¿Qué pasa con eso de que no es bien visto? –Pregunto, porque me sorprende su comentario luego de lo que dijo hace un rato. Aunque a mí no me importa su condición, o nuestras diferencias.

-Olvídalo. No es bien visto, pero ¿Qué importa? Peeta podrías morir en un par de meses. Yo también… todos… ¿No crees que sea mejor hacer las cosas antes de que sea demasiado tarde? Sin proponértelo, se te dio la oportunidad de estar con ella. Tal vez, sea una señal. Ya lo dije, es tu vida. A veces, romper las reglas, está bien. Pero Luke tiene razón en parte, tu madre lo desaprobaría si se enterara. Tal vez si Katniss fuera comerciante… y no de La Veta lo aceptaría. Ahí lo tienes difícil. Los abuelos de Katniss y Prim, dejaron completamente abandonada a su única hija, cuando ella huyó con el minero. Sabemos que no les queda mucho tiempo de vida ¿verdad? ¿Qué pasaría si redimen su error y al menos llegan a querer proteger a sus nietas? No tienen herederos para la botica ¿cierto?

-Según mi padre, no. –Contesto. -¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Que si en último acto de compasión ellos decidieran darle un mejor futuro a sus nietas… podrían vivir como nosotros. Y tu madre aceptaría que tú tuvieras una relacion con Katniss.

-Eso es muy optimista. Pero no creo que pase. A no ser que lo digas por algo en especial.

-En realidad, si. Mis padres son muy amigos de ellos ¿recuerdas?

Asiento.

-Al parecer quedaron conmovidos, luego de que Leonel muriera, no por la hija, sino por las "niñas" que no tienen la culpa de la estupidez de su madre. Eso me llevó a pensar que un acercamiento puede ser posible. La boticaria le dijo a mis padres que adoraría conocer a sus nietas, pero luego de todo lo que ocurrió, siente vergüenza. Al parecer, no son tan insensibles como todos creíamos.

-¿Y por qué no hicieron nada hace un año cuando ellas casi mueren de desnutrición y depresión? –Pregunto molesto.

-No lo sé, creo no se atreven a acercarse a ellas, por vergüenza o tal vez en ese momento no sintieron cargo de consciencia. Esto que te digo, lo supe hace dos semanas, cuando fuimos por medicina con mis padres.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que se acercarán a ellas? ¿Qué buscarán el perdón?

-Nada definitivo realmente, pero si alguien les da un empujón, reaccionarán solos. Y si eso sucede, será mejor para ambos.

-A mí no me importa si Katniss tiene dinero o no, y sé que si llego a tener una posibilidad de estar con ella del modo que sea, no me importará tener a todo el mundo en contra o si mi propia familia me rechaza. Es mi vida. La amo desde los cinco años, Cato. Sufro y me alegro junto a ella. Hoy me sentí completo, como si nada en la vida me faltara. Por primera vez, creo que puedo hacer las cosas bien, no se cómo pero creo que esta vez sí voy a tener la oportunidad, que tantas veces vi tan lejana.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Ya era hora. Creo que la puedes tener, Katniss no parecía tan indiferente a ti. Tal vez con un poco de esfuerzo podrás llegar hasta su corazón.

Sonrío ante las últimas palabras.

¿Y si ella también me amará en algún momento? Seré la persona más feliz del mundo.


End file.
